The Party
by ShrugPod97
Summary: Lives get turned upside down as the mystery of regression hits a small town, giving two teenagers an experience of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

The Party- Prologue

Blood...Screaming...both happened as Link dropped his sword and hit the ground. The stranger loomed over Link with the bloody injector in his hand, staring at the lush, green grass turning crimson red. Link looked through his blurred vision to see the other guys putting Lucy into the truck. Link felt steam coming off of his body, along with people picking him up and placing him inside of a white van.

As he looked back he saw the stranger walking away into the darkness. Link had no idea his fate awaiting him...


	2. Chapter 2

The Party- Chapter 1

*Link POV*

My name is Link Schmidt. I'm 13 years old and in eighth grade. I'm a musician, artist, weapon technician, and gamer. But, recently, my life's become an awkward mess. My parents are out town and I've had to stay with my close friend, Lucy Harden. Her birthday is coming up, so we have a party planned for her.

When we arrived to the party, all was going well. Music was going, hot dogs were on the grill, and everybody was having fun. But, after a while, a strange man appeared from the field and attacked Lucy. Along with my sword that I always keep with me, I attacked him with full force. My rage got ahead of my skill as I kept thrusting with fury filled slashes.

But, as my final slash went by him, he pulled out a syringe filled with purple liquid and stabbed me in the back. I collapsed from shock. Everybody gasped as me and Lucy laid lifeless in the blood-stained grass. As steam came from our bodies, the group took us and put us in multiple vehicles to the hospital. So, here we are with me.

I woke up to a beeping sound, and saw bars surrounding me. My body felt numb and ached,but I felt comfortable. Suddenly, I saw a body looming over me. I was too tired to really care who it was, but they picked me up and cradled me. I leaned my head into something that felt like a pillow and I looked up to a beautiful woman carrying down a hallway. She was brown haired, and had green eyes, and as I realized, had big breasts.

I felt my face turn beet red as I buried my face into her shirt. She looked like a nurse from her scrubs that she was wearing. Which made me think, 'Why am I in a hospital? How is she cradling me? What's going on?' "We're going to see your mommy, little one." The nurse said, excitedly. I wondered what she was talking about, which lead to me noticing I was swaddled in a blanket.

I was freaking out, when we finally walked into a hospital room. I looked up and saw Maddie, Emma, and Jennie sitting in chairs in the room. I was them handed to another woman who looked surprisingly familiar. I looked over and saw Lucy's parents looking at me with worried faces. I then looked up and realized that the woman who was holding me was holding was Lucy!

Her short, bob-styled hair was replaced with long, curled hair. Her body had matured for some reason, and it made me think why am I so small? As the thought came on, I saw Maddie walk over and close the door to the room. Emma then walked over and said, "Link, if you can understand us, then I need you to stay calm." She popped open a small mirror out of her bag, and held it close to my face.

What I saw horrified me...I looked like a newborn infant being held by its mother. My newfound emotions took over me, as I began to cry uncontrollably. Lucy looked at me for a second, then to her mother and asked, "What do I do?" in a worried tone. "Comfort him, cradle him, hold him as lovingly as a mother."

*Normal POV*

Lucy put Link in the cradle position, while she was trying not to get annoyed by his screaming. Lucy placed his head up to her breasts as a pillow, caressing his head in the process. Link's crying ceased to whimpers and hiccups as he got comfortable, following by his instincts making him sliding his thumb into his mouth. Lucy looked down and realized her situation as herself. Tears welled up into her eyes as she saw herself as a mother to her close friend.

Her lip started to quiver as hot tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her cheeks felt hot as she started to bawl. Maddie took Link over and cradled him over in a chair, while everybody comforted Lucy in her mental state...

After three days, Lucy and Link were allowed to leave. The Government came and assigned us to live in this home where we would be checked up on. The Government also allowed for Emma, Jennie, and Maddie to be there in case of emergency. Nothing major happened as Link and Lucy were getting used to their new bodies an minds. Everyone tried their best to help Link, but no one understood the situation he was in. They didn't even know he could understand them. But, back to present time.

Lucy, Jennie, Emma, and Link were sitting in their living room. Jennie was playing with Link, and Emma and Lucy were watching television. Link was banging blocks together, which was distracting for Emma and Lucy. "Let's not do that, sweetie." Jennie said in a motherly tone, taking the blocks and handing him a stuffed animal to play with. Emma looked at Link and said, "I still can't get over how cute he's become. I can't believe it."

"Well, he is a baby again, he may be adorable, but he's a handful when it comes to changing, or feeding, or getting to sleep." Lucy said, with a tired look in his eyes. "He's just a newborn, he'll have to get used to it." Emma stated. "Speaking of changes, I'll need one if I don't go and pee soon." Lucy said, getting up off of the couch. Lucy appearantly took Link's 13 years of age to transform into her matured form, she had grown a lot, compared to her 13-year old form. But, as she got up Link started whimpering.

"It's okay, baby, I'll be right back." Lucy said, halfway through the door. She shut the door as tears began running down his face, making him hiccup through his pacifier. "It's okay, Link, mama will be right back." Jennie said, pulling Link into a hug. One minute later, Lucy came back out saying, "Where's my baby boy?" Lucy came and picked up Link, followed by her giving a big kiss on the cheek, and a big hug. "Now why were you being so fussy, you cutie pie?"

Link was smiling through his pacifier as his red eyes became filled with joy. As Lucy sat down with Link, Maddie walked through the door with her backpack filled to the brim with books. Each of the girls would take turns going to their school to bring home their work to keep up their education. "How'd everybody's day go?" Maddie said as she threw down the backpack. "And how's the littlest one of ours?" She asked, picking Link up and giving him a hug.

Maddie handed Link back to Lucy and stated, "This isn't easy to go to school, carry your stuff, and learn everything for the three of us." In a tired tone. Emma nodded, as she felt the same for going to school yesterday. "Well, it's a tough thing to carry a team." Lucy said, playing peek-a-boo with Link. Jennie nodded, as she hadn't been yet, so she didn't know what to expect. As the girls were talking, Link felt upset in his lower areas, feeling pressure increasing.

Link started to clench his fists and started to push. After about 10 seconds, he stopped, as he felt a mushy substance in the back, and felt wet in the front. His red onesie covered what he had done. Link realized that he had just messed in his diaper. Link's eyes started to water and shortly after started to cry.

"Link,what's wrong?..." Lucy asked as a she smelled a foul substance coming from Link. She had realized what he had done. "Oh, poor thing, you had a little accident, didn't you?" She said, comforting. Lucy carried Link to her room and put him on the changing table. Lucy started to unsnap the onesie, followed by her un taping the diaper. Link's face was drenched with tears as Lucy finished diapering, which made her motherly instincts kick in.

Lucy buttoned up the onesie that Link was wearing, put in a pacifier, and held him in a hug, rocking him back and forth. Lucy just kept saying "Shhhh", for about 3 minutes until Link's crying turned to whimpers and hiccups. As Link stopped crying, Lucy's attention turned to the clock, as it was 3:30. Lucy walked downstairs, still with Link in hiccuping in his hug. Jennie was the first to notice Lucy with Link, as she soon said, "Is Link okay?"

Lucy nodded as she threw her long hair behind her ears, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Lucy replied. "That's his first time that he's ever needed a diaper change. Don't you think we should inform the doctors?" Jennie stated. Lucy took a second to think about that, as he hadn't need a change. His bodily functions were perfectly fine this morning, but what if he was becoming incontinent?

Lucy walked to the kitchen as her thoughts came together, followed by her picking up the phone and dialing a number. In the living room, Emma was cradling Link, who was asleep. Maddie handed Emma a blanket, who wrapped him up and placed him on the couch. As she turned back around, tears started to form in her eyes when she said, "Can I ask you two a question?" Both girls nodded, which made both girls curious about both of them doing the movement simultaneously.

"Have you ever felt like that you can't do anything? Because in this situation, I can't help Link with him in his infantilism, and I can't help Lucy with her adulthood. I feel so helpless, like I can't do anything." Emma felt small tears drip down her cheeks as she wiped her eyes. Maddie and Jennie both gave Emma a hug as her emotions got the best of her.

As Lucy finished up her phone call, she walked in and saw Link asleep on the couch. "My little baby's tired, I guess he had a little hard time with his first accident." She said, picking Link up to cradle him. As Lucy looked at Link, she heard a few sniffles coming from Emma. "Emma, what's wrong?"Lucy asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. "It's not fair, why did this have to happen to you?" Emma replied, choking back the tears.

Lucy placed Link back down and asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean, we can't help you, because we don't know how, and we can't help Link, because no one has ever been in his situation. I feel so useless..." Emma explained. Lucy looked down at Emma with sadness, followed by Lucy pulling Emma in for a hug. "You're not useless, you just haven't found your purpose yet." Lucy said.

Emma smiled as she wiped away the rest of the tears, forgetting why she was so sad to begin with. So the day continued...

Link's eyes opened up slowly, only to see the ceiling. He then yawned, still feeling a little tired, but he felt great none the less. Link looked around, but couldn't see anybody, so he started to cry a little, worried that he was alone in the house. As his crying went to screaming level, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by Lucy's sweet face coming through the door. "Did my little baby have a good nap?" Lucy asked with a smile.

As Lucy picked Link up, he leaned in and started crying into her shirt. "Now why are you crying, I'm right here." Lucy said, rubbing Link's back in the process. Link looked up at Lucy with teary eyes, followed by Lucy giving him a little kiss on the head. Lucy walked downstairs with Link to the kitchen, where Lucy put Link in a high chair. "Now the girls will be right back, they had to go get some dinner for the older people, but I'll give you a little bite." Lucy said in a cheerful voice, followed by her giving Link a kiss on the cheek.

Lucy walked over to the cabinets and opened it up. Inside were a bunch of jars of baby food, along with baby bowls, utensils, and bibs. Lucy pulled out a jar of peaches, a green bib, and a blue baby fork. She opened the jar of peaches and started to feed Link. Link had a little hard time to eat, since he wasn't used to eating with no teeth quite yet.

After about five minutes, Lucy finished feeding Link and stuck a bottle of formula in the the microwave. Lucy lifted Link up and shifted him into a cradle position in her arms. As she heard the beep, Lucy took the bottle out of the microwave, closed the door, and headed towards the couch. Lucy sat down, and positioned herself to feed Link the formula. She slowly slid the nipple into Link's mouth, which followed his loud suckling to fill the room.

During Link's feeding, the three girls came in with three huge bowls. Lucy turned around to see the bowls with the girls and asked, "What's in the bowls?" "We have mac n cheese, chicken, and rolls. We're ready to eat." Jennie said. Lucy let Link finish his bottle, which took about 3 more minutes. Lucy took Link back into the kitchen, and placed him back in his high chair.

As soon as all of them started making plates, Lucy filled a tiny bowl of mac and cheese and started to feed Link. After feeding Link, Lucy ate the meal that she had made for herself. Meanwhile, Link was feeling a weird sensation in his stomach, which didn't feel good. Jennie noticed Link's face crumpling, so she got up and headed towards Link. Before she got there, Jennie saw a little spit up come out of Link's mouth.

Before she could get to Link with a rag, Jennie saw a whole bunch of spit up come out of Link's mouth. She rushed over to Link and started to clean his mouth, followed by her cleaning the rest of the high chair. Feeling dirty, Link started to cry, which made Lucy react in an instant, picking him up and comforting him. "Lucy, you need to eat, let me take care of Link." Emma said, worryingly. Lucy looked at Link one more time with a sad look and said, "Just be careful..." Handing him over to Emma.

Emma cradled Link in her arms as she walked over to a rocking chair that was sitting in the corner. As the other girls cleaned the dishes, Emma comforted Link while she was humming and rubbing his back. For about 15 minutes, Emma held Link and hummed a tune for him. When she finished, she looked at Link and saw that his eyes were dry and he was happy, as he clapped his tiny hands together. 'How was he able to stay awake for this long?' Emma thought for a moment.

As Emma finished with Link, she said, "No more crying, it wasn't your fault that you got dirty." Then gave Link a kiss on the head. Emma then got up from the chair and walked over to the couch where the other girls were. Emma wrapped Link in a blanket and handed him to Lucy. "Did my baby get to feel better with Emma? Yeah." Lucy said, bouncing Link up and down. Link giggled, while his 3 day old eyes squinted slightly. Lucy brought Link close to her and turned on the tv.

After about an hour and 45 minutes, Link started to yawn furiously. When Lucy noticed, she walked upstairs to her room. When she walked in, she turned on a lamp and took Link over to the changing table. Lucy started taking off Link's onesie, when she said, "We need to get you a new diaper too, this one's all soggy." Link's face turned red as he saw his sopping wet diaper.

He covered his scarlet face with his chubby fingers, feeling Lucy powdering and diapering him. Link then felt Lucy slide little navy pajama pants and a red and navy blue striped pajama shirt to match. After that, Lucy walked into her closet and didn't come out for about a minute. She walked out with a white tank top, and pink polka-dotted PJ pants, and put her hair into a bun. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a journal, followed by her going downstairs. As she got down there, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped Link in it, also throwing one on herself too, looking for something good to watch on TV.

After an hour, Jennie, Emma, and Maddie went to bed, and Link fell asleep in Lucy's lap. So she pulled out her journal and started to write.

*Lucy POV*

"Parenting Log, Day One.

My first full day by myself could've gone better, other than the fact of everything bad happening to Link. He had some accidents and cried a lot, so it could've been better. I'm getting used to my new body rather nicely, but I'm afraid of what might happen if this curse gets any deeper on me or Link. Maddie, Jen, and Emma have been a big help, they don't realize it, but they are. I would be totally alone and have no fun without them.

I'm not sure how long I'll have this body, but I hope that I can find some middle ground with myself. I pray that my friends will stay loyal and that Link stays protected. I guess I'll write in this as much as I can, but I'm not sure for how long. Until another time, this is Lucy Harden, sailing off."

*Normal POV*

Lucy closed her journal and placed it on the table. After that, she turned off the TV, grabbed Link and her journal, and walked to her room. As Lucy got ready for bed, she put Link in his crib and turned off the lights. Pulling the sheets up to her, Lucy thought about her future, and closed her eyes to go into a deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

The Party- Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to Link's crying, a shrill, high pitched noise. She pulled herself out of bed, not really caring about her top falling off. Link's crying started to quiet as Lucy picked him up and nestled him against her. Her eyes looked at Link's baby face and she smiled.

Link's teary eyes looked at Lucy and then threw his fists around over his dirty diaper, which was quickly followed by a wretched stench. She removed the diaper quickly and tried her best to keep Link from crying. Before she put a new diaper on Link, she said, "How about we go take ourselves a bath?" Lucy undressed the rest of Link, then she did too. Lucy picked up Link and looked at the clock. 5:03, it said. Lucy then cradled Link and walked to the bathroom.

As she closed the door, she managed to do it quietly, so not to wake up the girls. Lucy placed Link on the little carpet and started to warm up the water. She took two washcloths, adult and baby shampoo, and body wash and placed on the side of the tub. She picked up Link and then slid down into the tub. Lucy cleaned Link up with a washcloth and then shampooed his wispy hair. After that, Lucy let Link play with a rubber duck while she cleaned her self up. 'Even though Link is a decent guy, I'm still glad he doesn't have an older mind so he can see this.' Lucy thought while she was shampooing her hair.

Lucy then got done cleaning herself and climbed out of the tub. Lucy grabbed a towel and started to dry Link, swaddling him up in the process. Lucy then grabbed a towel and dried herself, also wrapping her hair up. She then used another towel to wrap her body up. Link looked at Lucy as she picked him up and leaned in to her. Lucy walked into her room and placed Link on the bed. As she put on some underwear, she grabbed a green mini skirt, a grey sweater and a white tank top.

When she got dressed, she picked up Link and placed him on the changing table. Lucy pulled out a diaper and started to powder and oil Link, followed by putting on a diaper. She put Link into a sweater with penguin on it, and matching pants, she also put a little blue cap on him, so his head won't get cold. "My baby won't be cold now, will he? Let me put one last thing on him so he can stay warm and toasty." Lucy grabbed some little blue booties to match his sweater, and placed them on his feet. "Now you're warm, and adorable!" Lucy exclaimed. The reason warm clothes were being worn was because it was early October, and it was becoming chilly.

Lucy brought Link into the kitchen, where she put him in a highchair. Lucy then turned to the stove and started making breakfast.

*One hour later*

Emma's alarm went off, and Jennie shot off her bed like a rocket. Emma looked at Jennie with her messy hair and said, "Get ready, you gotta go to school." She then fell back to sleep. Jennie looked at the clock and saw it was 6:07, and she dashed off to the bathroom to get ready. After getting ready, at 6:19 Jennie ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw Lucy eating breakfast. "Good morning, Jennie." Lucy said, smiling brightly. Jennie then looked at Link, who was smiling and cooing at her.

Jennie leaned in and gave Link a kiss on the nose and said, "Good morning, cutie pie." Link giggled as Jennie pulled away and started to get breakfast. Jennie put some eggs, biscuits, and gravy on her plate, and poured a glass of orange juice. Jennie remembered the time and began chowing down. Link was picking up his Cheerios off of his highchair tray one by one when he saw Emma and Maddie come downstairs. Link made a little scream and started to clap his hands as Maddie picked him up and hugged him. "How's our little baby doing this morning?

She placed Link back into the highchair and let him eat the rest of his breakfast. Emma was already eating breakfast by the time Maddie sat down. Emma didn't sleep well, so she was just eating a biscuit. "Aren't we going to Nashville to shop today?" Maddie asked. Lucy nodded and replied, "Yeah, I need some new clothes and I wanted to find some more toys for Link." Lucy then pulled out a credit card that the government gave to her to spend and said, "I'm looking forward to this." With a smile. Jennie then said,"You better get something for me, since I'm stuck at school." Sounding a little mad.

"We better get going, or you'll be late." Lucy said, picking up Link and a diaper bag. Maddie and Jennie put up their dishes, along with Emma's dish, and walked to the mini van. The government gave Lucy a license, so that she could go where she wanted. After dropping off Jennie, everybody went on. While on the road, each of the girls were chatting, when something passed through Link's mind...

"Hahaha! Look at 'Diaper Boy'!" Link heard in his dream, seeing his friends mocking him as he was wearing a diaper. "No! I can't help it! Sthtop!" Link yelled with a lisp. He then looked over and saw Lucy, laughing at Link with an evil look in her eyes. Link then got down on the ground as he shrunk to his newborn infant form. Link's eyes shot open and he started to scream like a banshee when he did. Emma sprung up and looked at Link in his car carrier.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, picking him up. Emma rocked him as his crying became louder. Lucy started to pull over the car when this happened, then she motioned to hand Link over. Lucy took Link and held him close, rocking him back and forth and patting his butt. Everything was calm, until Link realized that Lucy was holding him, and he started pushing away from her as best he could. "Why're you doing that, sweetheart?" Lucy asked, worryingly. Maddie then took Link and rocked him.

Lucy looked at Link with a shocked and worried look, not understanding why Link did that. Maddie looked back at Lucy and said, "Maybe he wanted someone else to rock him, or his stomach was upset." Lucy nodded and replied, "Maybe he did." With a tear in her eyes. Lucy felt sad that her baby wanted to get away from her. For 5 minutes, Maddiee rocked Link and got him to sleep, then handed him back to Emma to put him in his carrier. Emma wrapped Link in a blanket, stuck a pacifier in his mouth and put him in his carrier.

"Now he's a happy baby tucked into a comfy bed." Emma said, putting down a shade. Lucy was driving now, and has been for about 3 minutes. Everything was calm for the rest of the ride, and arriving in Nashville was calm also...But what happened inside will change the course of Link and Lucy's friendship forever...

*Lucy POV*

I parked the van as close as I could to the door. I hopped out and put Link into a stroller, putting the shade down to block the sunlight. The girls got out and handed me the diaper bag, which I put under the stroller. We all walked into the mall and found the first clothing store we could. I bought about 300 dollars worth of stuff in that store. While I was in there, I was changing clothes and saw Link starting to wake up. I really hope he doesn't remember anything from these days.

Link looked at me with scared eyes, so I walked over to him, picked him up and hugged him. He still pushed me away, so I said, "Why are you doing this, baby? I'm only doing all of this for you. I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm sorry..." I exclaimed, with tears running down her face. Link looked up at me and started to cry. He hugged me as hard as he could, gripping my sweater. During his crying, I smelt something really putrid. I knew it was his diaper, so I put him on a blanket and started to change him. Link's crying went to a whimper when I picked him back up and put him in the stroller.

I grabbed his pacifier and put it into his mouth, and said, "Just suck on your paci and wait on me." Stroking his hair. After a moment, I realized something strange. At the time, I was trying on a new bra, and I noticed it was sopping wet. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I was lactating! A knock at my door caused me to get back in focus. "Lucy, are you almost done?" Maddie asked, in a kind of cheerful tone. "Almost..." I said, thinking about what's happening.

'This is ridiculous! The doctors didn't say anything about me having to breast feed Link! At least I think that's what's going to happen.' I thought, unsure of myself. As soon as I put my clothes back on, I walked out and saw an employee. "Did you find everything all right, miss?" She asked, politely. I looked at her and sighed, then came out the words, "I'm sorry." She looked at me confused and asked, "Excuse me?"

I looked up at her and said, "I ruined this bra..." With my face bright red. She looked at me and said, "Oh you poor dear, you've gotten into a sticky situation." She noticed Link and said, "Now I get it... Look, I'll pay for a new one and you scoot on out of here, I've dealt with this before." I nodded and said "Thank you..." I looked at her name tag, "Nina."

"Oh here, give me a call sometime." She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and began to write her number down. She handed it to me and I walked off. She looked about my age, light red hair and beautiful green eyes. My face was bright red as I walked out of the store. I found the girls sitting on a couch outside the store when they saw me. "What took you so long, Luce?" Maddie asked. My face went blank.

I couldn't tell Emma or Maddie that I was lactating, so, I came up with a lie. "I was looking at this beautiful dress." I said, trying to sound cheerful. Maddie stared at me blankly, a suspicious look then appearing on her face. "Whatever you say." She replied, not believing me fully. After a few hours or so, we all found ourselves to be pretty hungry. "If I don't get food in the next 5 seconds, I'm gonna decide to eat the both of you." Maddie said, resembling a rabid dog. I looked at Link, who was asleep, and leaned down to hear his stomach rumbling. "Let's head to the food court, then." I suggested, feeling really hungry.

As we got there, we ordered some sandwiches and found ourselves a place to eat. Sitting down, I munched on a BLT and some Sun Chips. After that, I fed Link some mashed bananas and some formula. I was trying to feed Link without waking him up, so it took a little bit for me to finish up with him. I put him over my shoulder and patted his back until I heard a small burp come from his mouth. I put him on my lap and started to rub his tummy for some reason. That is, until both of the girls got finished with their lunch. After that, we sat there and talked for a while.

We all talked about clothes and boys and girl things, until I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. It felt like a feeling of hearing footsteps in your house when you're home alone. I turned to feel a fist hit my face. As I turned, i looked and saw that the man came from the pub, as he was holding a beer. But what was shocking to me is what was on his side. A gun. What happened next almost killed me...

*Normal POV*

A few other women screamed as the man hit Lucy. Quickly after, he picked up Link and started to run away! Lucy was speechless as he got a good 30 feet away. She screamed with hot tears running down her face, "HELP!" Emma and Maddie ran after the man as fast as they could, pushing themselves as hard as they could.

The man stumbled as he was running, but he sure was fast. The girls pursued him, panting from sprinting for him. Before long, the girls saw a badge fly out of his pocket and thought he was a cop. He then held the gun up to aim, but had a hard time. So, he did the worse thing he could think of.

He slid the gun to Link's foot and fired. The mall went silent as the boom spread the area, quickly followed by a loud shriek. The man stopped and put Link down, he then turned around and started to spray bullets everywhere. Maddie was hit in the arm, while Emma ran towards Link. She slid on the tile to him, where she picked him up and started to cradle him.

"Shh... It's gonna be all right... Momma's gonna come and find us." Emma said, staring at the man, who was slowly aiming the gun at her forehead. She closed her eyes and shielded Link, until she heard a 'Crack!' and a vibration against the ground. Emma looked up and saw a tall, red haired man standing over the other man, who was now bleeding. The man looked at Emma and asked, "Are you alright, sweetie?" He asked. Emma stared confused, until she replied, "Who are you?"

The man said, "Well, it's me, your father, Ryan." He said with a smile. Emma looked at him, shocked, but she then tuned in Link's screaming again and said, "Oh my gosh! We have to get these two to a doctor!" She exclaimed, almost having a panic attack. Seven men rushed in wearing police and medic uniforms, putting Maddie on a stretcher, locking the stranger in handcuffs, and taking Link out of her hands. Ryan helped Emma to her feet and put his arm around her.

Lucy came around the corner, running as fast as she could, and went to hug Emma. "Where's Link and Maddie?" She said, freaking out. Emma pointed to the officers and medics when Lucy saw Ryan. Lucy cocked her head and felt her mind begin to re-form, thinking of this man as her husband. "Sweetie, what'd he do to our baby?" Lucy asked Ryan, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ryan and Emma took Lucy over to the men, where she picked Link up and started to hug him. "Oh, baby, I'm right here, I'm so sorry that I let you go, I'll never let anybody take you again." She said, crying. Lucy then saw Maddie to her side being put on a stretcher, making her crawl to her and say, "Maddie, sweetie, are you okay?" "I don't know, just make sure Link is okay." Lucy shook her head and replied, "No, I'm gonna be right here until you're better." Lucy stroked her hair, feeling hot tears roll down her feet. Lucy's legs felt chilly on the cold tile, but she didn't care.

She felt bad that she couldn't help Maddie or Link. She rode with them both to the hospital, making sure that they were fine. Ryan and Emma were in the van behind them. Emma looked at the man next to her, wondering who he was. 'On what grounds does he think he's our father or Lucy's wife? Where did he come from? Who is he?' They soon pulled into the hospital and Ryan said, "Emma, would you do your dad a solid and grab Link's carrier?" Emma did as she was asked and they both walked into the hospital. They both waited there for about 2 hours in awkward silence, until a doctor came and said they could come back to their room.

When Ryan and Emma walked in, they saw Maddie asleep with her arm wrapped up. Lucy was sitting there looking at Link in a tiny hospital crib. He had a tiny cast on his foot. "Hey, honey, how you doing?" Ryan asked referring to Lucy. Lucy looked up with red eyes and ran to him hugging him tight and staring to bawl. Emma walked over and took a seat by Maddie while they hugged it out. "I couldn't do anything, Link wouldn't stop crying, and I couldn't help Maddie. They had to take the bullet out of her arm." Lucy couldn't stop crying or talking.

Ryan motioned her to sit down and said, "I'm going to get us something to eat, you just stay here." He gave her a kiss and walked out. After about five minutes, Emma finally said, "Okay, cut the crap, who is he?" "Who are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused. "Who is that Ryan guy? Is he some actor, because you don't know him, and he's definitely not my dad."

Lucy looked at Emma and replied, "Sweetie, are you sick? I told you that me and your father had you three girls very early. But, I didn't know you were still in denial." A little taken aback by her thoughts. Emma stepped back, realizing that Lucy actually thought Ryan was actually her husband. Emma ran out of the room, dodging the nurses and doctors with pans and papers.

When she reached down a low populated hallway, she was roughly shoved into a closet. She stood up, and felt something cold touching under her chin, along with an arm around her neck. Emma put her arms up to struggle to get out of the head lock. "You better stop what you're trying to do." Emma looked up and saw Ryan's face with a syringe in his hand. "I didn't think you would catch on so quick. You're one smart girl." "Who are you really, ginger snap?"

She asked, putting a grin on her face, and struggled some more. "That's my personal information, you blonde midget. Now, I'll let you off with a little warning, if you don't stop trying to take my pretty missy away from me, you'll end up like your little "baby brother" in there." Emma realized who this guy was and started to yell, until the syringe was quickly shot into her arm. She then fell over as sleep fell upon her, not realizing what she was getting into...


	4. Chapter 4

The Party- Chapter 3

*Emma POV*

I woke up to Link crying rather loudly, and my alarm going off. I then remembered that it was my turn to go to school. I soon got up and took a shower, hearing someone walk in the bathroom. "Emma, it's Saturday, why are you in the shower?" I heard Jennie's familiar voice, but I was still shocked. When we were at the mall, it was Wednesday! I turned off the shower before replying, "Okay, give me a second, I'll be out.

I hopped out and dried off, putting some new underwear and just throwing my pajamas back on. When I walked out, Jennie asked, "Do you need help?" I looked at her confused, and replied, "Why would I need help?" Now she looked confused when she said, "Don't you remember that you needed help walking yesterday?" I looked at her shocked, and I thought, 'I can't remember anything since after what...what...wait, what did happen at the hospital?' As we walked down the stairs, I saw Ryan sitting on the couch with Link! I backed up and looked at him with anger.

Ryan was playing around with Link when I walked into the kitchen. I saw Lucy cooking breakfast when I ran and gave her a hug. "Well, someone's feeling better." I looked at her and asked, "What happened these three days? I don't remember anything." She just kind of shrugged off the topic and said, "Breakfast is ready, everyone!" Jennie ran upstairs while Ryan walked in and put Link in his highchair.

I went and sat down, where there were pots and plates with different foods on them. I then saw Maddie's arm in a sling and Jennie helping her a little, as they both took a seat beside me. Lucy took a seat and we all began to dig in. "Emma, how you doing?" Maddie asked. I looked at her, mouth filled with pancakes and replied, "Well, I can't remember anything, but I seem to be doing better than you." She looked at me and said, "At least it was my left arm, or I would be totally useless." I nodded in agreement, still chowing down on pancakes and sausage.

After breakfast, we all sat in the den and watched tv. Ryan and Lucy were snuggling together, with Link in the middle. With me, Maddie, and Jennie sitting on the floor. After a while, I noticed something strange. My pants felt really wet, and when I looked down, I saw they were soaked. I soon ran to the bathroom, pulling down my soaked pants and looking at my underwear. What was white now looked gray.

"Lucy, will you come here a second!" I yelled as I opened the door. I heard footsteps as Lucy opened the door and saw what happened. Her hand went over her mouth and she said, "Emma, what happened?" I looked at her and replied, "I don't know, it just happened!" She leaned down and looked at my pants, she then brought it closer and said, "It smells like urine..." I looked at her in disbelief, as if I was being lied to. I then felt tears roll down my cheeks, I slowly began to silently cry as Lucy hugged me.

My embarrassment took over as I leaned in and hugged some more. But, I felt another source making me cry. I couldn't stop for another five minutes. I pulled back and dried my eyes, making sure that I could stop crying. "Okay, sweetie, the doctor said that this may happen, so I've gotta go grab you something." The doctor? So that's what happened these past days.

Lucy walked in with a small package and said, "Now, Emma, I want you to be absolutely calm, okay?" I nodded. Lucy put the package on the bathroom, opened it and pulled out a package of trainers. I stared at them for a second and asked, "Why do you have those?" She looked at me and said, "You need to wear these for the time being, until you can get to the bathroom on time. That is if you can even tell when you have to go."

I looked at her with a bit of anger, yet I wanted to cry a little bit. "I'll take your wet clothes, but I'll leave you alone to put those on. I'll bring you back some pants." She took my pants and as she closed the door, I handed her my underwear. I looked and stared at what I was about to do...

*Normal POV*

Emma took the fabric and slowly slid it up her legs. She heard it crinkle as she got it into place, and as she sat down. Lucy opened the door and handed some pants to her. She put them on, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the den and sat down, making sure not to make any crinkling sounds. As Jennie saw her sit down, she looked at her curiously.

"What happened?" Jennie whispered. Emma shook her head and replied, "Nothing important." Jennie looked at and said, "No lies here, say what it is." Emma glared at Jennie with a look to end the conversation. They both then turned their attention to the TV.

After an hour or so, Ryan sat up and said, "Lucy, how about we take Link and everybody and go to the park?" I stared at him, disgusted by him just waltzing into our "home". Lucy picked up Link and started to talk to him with baby talk. After a nod, everyone got ready to go. I put on a sweater with some skinny jeans. After I walked down the stairs, my head started to hurt. Not like the pain of a headache, but like being knocked against a brick wall a few times.

I got on my knees, grabbing my head and leaning against a wall, not sure what was going on. I walked over to the toilet and began to throw up, all over the bathroom. I then fell over, feeling my face hit the soft rug. I remember seeing two blurs of people running in, and then felt sleep coming over me.

*Normal POV*

Emma awoke very hot. She felt sweat on every inch of her, despite feeling shorts and a tank top on. She then tried to get out of bed, but fell to the floor. Her legs were weak, but she didn't know why. The door quickly opened, and Lucy walked in, helping Emma to her feet. "Sweetie, don't move, you're very sick."

As she got up, her shorts fell right off, and her tank top drooped to her lower hips. Emma's jaw dropped as Lucy pulled her shorts back up. "Emma, listen, we called the doctor and he said that Link may have passed over what he has." Emma's thoughts were racing as Lucy said, "By the end of the night, you'll be as young as Link. Or even younger." A tear flowed down the both of their faces, and they both started bawling soon after. Emma was 14 starting off the day, right now she's 11. She realized that she'd be sucking her thumb in a diaper.

After Lucy gave her some clothes that her doctor had given her, Lucy brought her down for dinner. Emma grabbed her plate that was already made and started to eat up. She started to eat in the awkward silence of the dinner table. Emma sat there for 45 minutes, finding a short amount of conversation. The feeling of regression was getting to her as she felt her turn to about an 8 year old.

After dinner, Ryan took Link and went and sat on the couch. While Jennie and Maddie ran upstairs. Lucy and Emma started to wash the dishes when Lucy said, "I hope I can be a good mommy to you." Emma nodded and said, "I know you will, you do a great job with Link. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy shed a tear as she scrubbed a plate.

"I feel like that this is my fault... Like everything with Link, and now you... I don't know what's going on nowadays." Emma looked up and said, "Some things just can't be helped." Her voice cracking a little. Emma realized that she may never return back to normal after tonight. Will she keep her mind? Will she be able to remember?

She didn't know what to think. After talking to Lucy for 10 minutes, she decided to go take a shower. While walking down the hall, she noticed that Ryan and Link already went to bed. She soon was in the warm shower feeling comfortable. 'Please, be a dream... I don't want to be a baby again... Please, wake up. Wake up from this dream.'

Emma noticed her hair getting shorter by the minute. She didn't want to hop out. It was too much. But, much to her discontent, she did anyway. She saw that she had been in the shower for 30 minutes.

As she dried off, she saw that clothes were left in there for her. On top was a little note that said, "Put these on, I'll change you later tonight." Under the shirt and pants laid a pair of pull-ups. Emma just did as she was told and slid them on slowly. She then walked out of the bathroom.

On her way to her room, she looked over to see a little crack between the wall and a little table next to it. Upon looking at it, she saw a light in the crack. She pulled back the table to see a secret hallway. 'What is this?!' Emma thought as she stood at the front.

She walked down the hallway to see a huge screen in the darkness, casting a very bright light. On the screen it should different progresses next to everyone's name.

Lucy: 50%

Link: 0% Morphed

Jennie: 10%

Maddie: 75%

And then it showed Emma. Her name had a line beside it and said "In progress". She found a mouse and scrolled it down to see the other records. What she found next was shocking..

*Emma POV*

I scrolled through all what it said about us. I then found a letter connected to the subject. I looked at it, and almost had a heart attack.

"Dear Brother," it started. "Thank you so much for the nano bots you lended me. I've finally suckered in some chumps to get me off of the lam. I have a wife, a baby, and two girls. There is one troublemaker, though.

I injected her with enough of the serum to make her my second baby! The nano bots sped up the process, so she won't be a problem. I can't thank you enough for this." At the bottom, it signed, "Sincerely, Ryan." I backed up, not aware of the situation at hand.

"Going somewhere?" Someone said through the darkness. I turned around slowly and saw Ryan standing there with his arms crossed. I fell to the ground and started crawling backward. "I knew I should've gotten rid of you from the start. Now I'm gonna make crawling the only thing you can do!"

Ryan pushed a button and I started to get smaller. My clothes were getting huge on me as I got closer to the floor. The last thing I remember is Ryan carrying me out of the hallway.

*Normal POV*

By about midnight, Lucy woke up to faint crying in the hallway. She looked out her door to see a little baby that looked to be as old as Link. She picked it up and said, "Little baby Emma joins the family..."


End file.
